No hay nadie en casa
by Argent Emerald
Summary: La carta de Petunia era escueta, se podría decir que era más una nota que una carta, pero consiguió arrancar lágrimas de sus ojos de esmeralda; odiaba llorar por las esquinas, pero no podía aguantar más. Quería volver a casa… Pero nadie la esperaba allí


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la mente maestra de J.**

**Disclaimer 2: La canción es Nobody's Home de Avril Lavigne**

**

* * *

**

_Sin más dilación..._

**_Nobody's Home_**

¿Por qué Dumbledore la había llamado? ¿Qué querría su director? No había provocado ningún incidente por culpa de Potter y el profesor tampoco se dedicaba a dar tutorías extras a nadie.

—¿Ocurre algo, profesor Dumbledore?

—Será mejor que se siente, señorita Evans.

Había algo en aquella citación que le daba mala espina, algo que la hacía sentirse horriblemente mal.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

—Bueno, ayer hubo un ataque.

—¿Un ataque? ¿Por parte de mortífagos?

—Así es.

—¿Y por qué me llama a mí para…?

La pelirroja se levantó de la silla y se alejó dos pasos, temblando de pies a cabeza; el director se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ella para posar sus manos sobre los hombros de la muchacha de ojos verdes como esmeraldas.

—¡No! ¡Profesor Dumbledore, dígame que no!

—No puedo mentirle, señorita Evans.

—¿Están…?

—Su hermana Petunia, la cual no se encontraba en la casa…

—Está casada y vive con su esposo, Vernon. — Replicó ella, cortando al profesor durante unos segundos.

—… Su hermana está bien pero sus padres no han corrido la misma suerte.

—¿Ella l-lo sabe? — Tartamudeó.

Lily seguía temblando, no sabía bien qué hacer ni qué decir… Sus padres…

—Sí… Pidió que se le hiciera entrega de esto. — Dijo tendiéndole una carta.

—Gracias…

Salió del despacho del director y vagó sin rumbo durante un rato; no sabía qué hacer ni adónde ir.

**What's wrong, what's wrong now?****  
****Too many, too many problems****  
****Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs**

_¿Qué está mal? ¿Qué está mal ahora?_

_Demasiados, demasiados problemas_

_No sé adónde pertenece, adónde pertenece_

Realmente no tenía la certeza de querer saber qué ponía en la carta que le había entregado su profesor… Era la caligrafía de su hermana, estaba segura.

Se armó de valor, sacando a relucir el hecho de pertenecer a la casa de los leones y abrió el sobre:

_Han venido a mi casa unos anormales, como tú, y me han dicho que papá y mamá habían muerto._

_¿¡Y sabes por qué!? ¡Por tu culpa! ¡Por ser una anormal!_

_En los periódicos solo salen como uno más de esos casos de muerte en extrañas circunstancias; ¡sabía que todas esas muertes eran culpa de tus queridos anormales!_

_Yo no quiero morir, así que ya puedes ir buscando otro lugar al que ir… No te quiero conmigo; soy feliz con Vernon y eres libre. Eres mayor de edad, ¿no? ¡Pues haz lo que te plazca, pero no te acerques a mí!_

La carta de Petunia era escueta, se podría decir que era más una nota que una carta, pero consiguió arrancar lágrimas de sus ojos de esmeralda; odiaba llorar por las esquinas, pero no podía aguantar más.

Quería volver a casa… Pero nadie la esperaba en casa.

**She wants to go home, but nobody's home****  
****It's where she lies, broken inside****  
****With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes****  
****Broken inside**

_Ella quiere irse a casa, pero no hay nadie en casa_

_Es donde ella descansa, rota por dentro_

_Sin ningún lugar adónde ir, ningún lugar donde secar sus ojos_

_Rota por dentro_

Algunos alumnos la miraban al pasar por su lado, pero ella siguió caminando, tratando de parecer fuerte, sin mirar a nadie a la cara.

Salió a los terrenos de Hogwarts dirigiéndose al árbol que estaba frente al lago, su lugar favorito.

Arrugó la carta y la lanzó lejos de sí, dejando que las lágrimas siguieran fluyendo por sus mejillas.

—¡Oh, la _sangre sucia_ Evans!

Ella no le dio importancia al comentario por parte de Severus Snape, cabecilla del grupo de Slytherin que se acercaba a ella.

—¿Por qué lloras, _sangre sucia_? ¿Ya sabes que tu papá y tu mamá pasaron a un lugar mejor?

—Habéis sido vosotros, _hijos de puta_. — Contestó, utilizando palabras que nadie esperaría que ella utilizara.

—¿Cómo nos has llamado, _sangre sucia_?

—Hijos de puta. — Repitió envalentonada.

—¡Maldita _sangre sucia_!

Snape sacó su varita, dispuesto a hechizar a la pelirroja…

**You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind****  
****Be strong, be strong now**

_Fuiste rechazada y ahora no puedes encontrar lo que dejaste atrás_

_Sé fuerte, sé fuerte ahora_

… Pero alguien fue más rápido que el Slytherin de pelo grasiento:

—¡_Petrificus Totalus_!

El primero en quedar paralizado fue Snape, pero lo siguieron sus tres compañeros de grupo; era James Potter y había escuchado tantas veces su voz atentamente que podía reconocerla a la perfección.

Se acercó a ella con rapidez y se arrodilló a su lado.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Lily?

Le gustaba cómo sonaba su nombre pronunciada por su voz; ella dirigió una fugaz mirada al trozo de papel arrugado que aún rondaba a su alrededor sobre la hierba.

—¿Qué ocurre, Lily? ¿Por qué lloras? Todo está bien.

—¡No! ¡No está bien, James! — Exclamó ella, sollozando de nuevo. — Ellos… Ellos han matado a mis padres…

—¿Qué…?

—Los mortífagos atacaron mi casa… Mis padres han muerto y mi hermana _muggle_ no quiere saber nada de mí; piensa que es mi culpa, aunque razón no le falta.

Lo único que lamentaba de su dura faceta de hielo era haber rechazado tantas veces a James; ese año por fin había mostrado su madurez y comenzaba a dudar en aceptar la próxima vez que le pidiera salir.

—Lo siento mucho…

—No es tu culpa… Debí dejar el colegio el año pasado cuando me amenazaron… ¡Pero _noooooo_! Soy una falsa leona envalentonada que tiene que hacer lo que le viene en gana.

—No digas eso; eres realmente una leona. Tienes que ser fuerte, Lily, saldremos de esta juntos.

**Her feelings she hides****  
****Her dreams she can't find****  
****She's losing her mind****  
****She's fallen behind****  
****She can't find her place****  
****She's losing her faith****  
****She's fallen from grace****  
****She's all over the place**

_Esconde sus sentimientos_

_No puede encontrar sus sueños_

_Está volviéndose loca_

_Se está derrumbando_

_No puede encontrar su lugar_

_Está perdiendo su fe_

_Se le esta acabando la paciencia_

_Sobra en todas partes_

—¿Después de todas las veces que te he rechazado, ridiculizado y gritado aún puedes preocuparte por mí?

—¿Cuándo entenderás que de verdad estoy enamorado de ti? Voy a estar junto a ti, aunque tú me rechaces trataré de ayudarte. — Le susurró James.

—Deberíamos… Deberíamos irnos de aquí, por si las moscas…

—Está bien, ¿quieres ir a tu habitación de Premio Anual?

—¿Me acompañarías?

—Por descontado…

* * *

_Bien espero que os haya gustado, es uno de los pocos fics que he escrito en toda mi vida, no sé si ya habrá alguno parecido, no me he leído todos los fics de la página pero si es así pido perdón y lo borraré si hay alguno demasiado parecido; por eso pido disculpas con antelación._

**Y ya sabéis, si os gusta no estaría de más un review =D**


End file.
